A sister's love
by SHADOWSTRIKER2
Summary: What happens when a group of FOH members break into the wrong girls home.


Title: A sister's love

Author: shadow striker

Disclaimer: like usual I own nothing…. sigh

She knew she was going to die, people say all the time they can tell when their last day is just by the way they feel and at the moment she was feeling pretty crappy, as she lay against the wall fighting for every breath as her abused ribs screamed at her to stay down, just give up.

Unfortunately for her ribs she was just too stubborn to listen and fought the yet again through the searing pain In her side for another gasping breath of air, as the men in the middle of the room jeered at her and the twin children who were huddled in the corner behind her.

Still gasping for air through her ravaged chest she crawled in front of the kids and using the wall pulled herself up in a scream inducing wave of pain as she caused her broken ribs to grate against each other. Just because she was human did not mean she didn't know how to take a punch.

The blue haired children were silently crying in the corner behind her in the corner. she hated when someone made her brother and sister cry it always made her so mad that she'd try to beat the heck out of the poor fool who hade made them cry, because more times than not the person had been saying hatful things to them because they had blue hair and skin. At seven years old they looked like little blue elves, she thought they were cute, unfortunately most people didn't, and their neighbor was one of those people.

She had known Mr. smith since she was little kid, she'd even been best friends with his daughter for years. That was until her siblings had been born, that was when everything had started to go downhill, starting with hate mail and broken windows, now he and several of his friends were there to kill them. She knew what they were going to do because he had been telling her mother for years she should "just drown the two freaks" for years.

And here they were with two of the men carrying bats, while the third had a gun. They had kicked in the front door just five minutes before, right after their mother had left for work and had preceded to tear the house apart looking for them, as they had hidden in their bedroom closet praying that they wouldn't be found.

Unfortunately it seemed their luck had run out, … there were three of them and only one of her, they had no qualms about using their baseball bats on little girls, so when she had tried to fight them when the closet door was ripped open it didn't do any good since one of them promptly landed a hard swing against her left side and now she was minutes away from dying. A fourteen-year-old with no hope of stopping them from hurting her or her family.

The man with the gun was standing by the door as the other two moved toward the three children in the corner, their bats held firmly in their hands, they had this weird look on their faces that she had seen on a few people at church after a particularly fiery sermon by the preacher, except they were coming to kill her.

"I don't want to die!" was the only thing she could think as they began to raise their weapons to kill her and her family.

Then she heard a faint voice ask if she was ready to be strong and in the moment that the first bat was swung towards her head she gave her answer in the form of kick to the mans knee causing it to collapse backward and a single screamed word " YES!".

As he fell down screaming clutching his ruined knee his partner swung his bat at her ribs only to realize that she had moved to the right in the last instant faster than any teenager should be able too and her small fist was coming at his face awful fast right before he heard a terrible crunching sound as the world went dark.

Amy knew she didn't stand a chance of reaching MR. Smith before he could shoot her, yet she knew if she didn't stop him, he would kill her brother and sister without a thought, so she ran at him as hard as she could. She heard a thunderous roar and felt as if she had been hit in the side again, Amy staggered a little but didn't stop running at the man in front of her as a second bullet hit her in the left arm causing it to hang lifeless at her side. She barely felt the blow as she raised the bat she didn't remember picking up in her right hand. All she could think about was that she could not fail, she had to stop him before he could hurt her family.

Time seemed to slow for her as she finally reached him and started to bring the baseball bat down toward his head, she could hear the screams of her sister in the back ground and the wailing siren of a police car coming closer and the terrible roar as he fired his last round hitting her in the chest, then a bursting sound like a dropped water melon as her bat struck his head.

Amy slowly fell to the ground as blood exploded from her mouth half turning until she could see the children in the corner and a woman with white paint standing in front of them holding a spear at ready in her hands, she had a look of pride in her eyes, in that moment Amy knew that nothing in the world could harm her family as long as the woman was guarding them. As the light faded from her eyes the first slayer looked on her sister and saw a true slayer for the first time in centuries for not all monsters were demons.

And Amy's youngest sister Raven saw that even humans could be heroes, she would remember that day for the rest of her life with hope and sorrow combined, she would teach this lesson to others.

Any one can be a hero.


End file.
